Sakura
by Aoi Subaru
Summary: Oneshot SoraLeon La cigüeña ya está en camino, pero mientras esperamos la llegada de la pequeña Sophie, cómo será la vida en pareja de los futuros padres? Un fic tan dulce como el aroma de las sakuras. Enjoy & Reviews!
1. Sakura

_A endulzarnos un poco que se nos aproxima San Valentin!!_

**"Sakura"**

_(Fic dedicado a mi amiga personal PauPau, preludio a mi fic de San Valentin q muy prontito publicaré. Y para todas las LeonSora maniacas como yo xP)_

Porque todo tenia su por que. Nada se escapaba de aquello que marcaba el destino, aquella línea quebradiza del futuro incierto.

Sentada bajo un florecido árbol de dulce sabor rosado, contemplaba como si nada el tiempo pasar. Aquellos niños que a la distancia recogían las flores que el viento o la simple gravedad le arrebataba a alguno de esos gigantes de madera, le hicieron recordar su infancia antes y después de la muerte de sus padres biológicos. Esa infancia bifurcada entre el dolor y la alegría.

De pronto, frente suyo vio pasar un par de chicas con su uniforme del colegio hablando de sueños, de lo que deseaban para su futuro. Fue ahí cuando recordó el día que les dijo a sus padres adoptivos que iría a USA a formar parte del gran escenario Kaleido. Allí también hubo momento felices como tristes. Venciendo duramente cada obstáculo ella pudo convertirse en parte de la fantasía de los niños que la iban a ver. Ella le dio un renombre al escenario que amaba, pero ahora Rosseta estaría a cargo de acrecentar la fama de Kaleido. Y sabía perfectamente que su amiga lo lograría.

Una suave pero helada brisa le provocó un ligero escalofrío que la recorrió por entero. Ya anochecía en la gran ciudad de Tokio. Las luces comenzaron a prenderse en ese pequeño parque donde se encontraba. El ruido de la hora pico hizo su aparición con fuertes bocinazos y las conversaciones de todo aquellos que salían del trabajo o del colegio.

-Sora, no crees que es hora de regresar? Está refrescando y te puede hacer mal.-Su voz viril entremezclada con legitima preocupación, la guió a observarlo cuando con caballerosidad le coloco su saco gris sobre sus hombros. Esos ojos de un fascinante color entre lila y perla a escasos centímetros le decían todo de él. Por medio de miradas se había enamorado de aquel que varias veces la hizo llorar. Un hombre que se mostraba certeramente mortífero, cuando él quería que alguien sufriera, no mostraba ninguna contemplación.

Frente a ella vio su mano extendida que se ofrecía a ayudarla a levantarse. Con cansancio, aunque en realidad podría llamarse sueño, aceptó su ayuda y se incorporó un poco adolorida.

-No debería exponerte tanto, deberías descansar- volvió a hablar una vez que estaban en camino a su hogar.

-Ya, estoy bien, no te preocupes- dijo la muchacha con esa sonrisa con la que nadie podía discutir en su rostro, el joven se detuvo en seco.-Ocurre algo?- Sora se preocupó.

Él simplemente se le acercó y, sin aviso previo, la arrinconó contra una pared sin ejercer demasiada fuerza. Habían pasado solo unas horas pero él anhelaba esos labios como si se tratase del agua para un sediento en el desierto. Su gran altura lo obligo a agacharse un poco para estar al nivel de la muchacha.

La devoró lentamente, sin importarle las miradas inquisitivas de los transeúntes. Cuanto más tiempo pasaba con su ángel, sabia que no tendría salvación, no sin ella. La amaba quizás desde el momento en que la conoció, pero su obstinado y resquebrajado corazón no lo asumió un par de meses después de su primera función juntos, de aquella función donde la técnica angelical libero a los corazones de todos los espectadores inclusive el suyo propio.

-Leon...- exhaló tan excitante que por poco él pierde la razón. Su pequeña lo enloquecía y jamás se había sentido mejor.

-Será mejor volver a casa pronto-Sonrió al ver la expresión de incertidumbre de Sora. Ella no sabia lo que cada uno d sus gestos provocaba en él.-Tu mama nos preparó una gran cena de despedida.

Extrañarían Tokio, pero su vida no estaba allí. Al día siguiente marcharían al cual sería su nuevo hogar, a la esplendorosa Paris.

Un pequeño dolor en su vientre, le dio la razón de por que estaban allí.

-Leon, Sophie dice que nos apuremos porque ella también tiene hambre.- dijo en medio de una risita, sobandose ligeramente su un poco abultado vientre.

Y el orgullo deslumbro en los ojos del futuro padre.

-Sora, te dije que te amo?- llevo su mano hacia la de ella, acariciando a si también el fruto de su amor.

-No sé, es que tengo mala memoria- Bromeo con encanto lo cual lo hizo volver a sonreír.

-Te amo tanto, mi amor...tanto...- Fue lo ultimo que dijo ya sobre sus labios nuevamente.

Y es verdad, cuando el destino impone ni el ángel ni el demonio podrán ir en contra de él. Su destino era encontrarse y amarse hasta el final.

Fin... ?

**Subaru Amagiwa. **


	2. Insomnio

Lo sé, lo sé... no hay perdón, pero... que es esto? Oh! Si! Un nuevo chapter de uno de mis fics!! Aquí les presento algo q no iba a hacer pero me tente y lo hice... Capitulo II de "Sakura"!! Enjoy x)

**_"Sakura"_**

Capitulo II: "Insomnio"

El médico le dijo que el insomnio era algo normal en una embarazada y que no debía asustarse. "Cuestión de hormonas" fueron sus palabras precisas y a ella no le quedó otra opción que aceptarlo.

Esta era otra noche más de desvelo. Una tranquila y silenciosa noche de primavera. Mas de las 3 AM marcaba el reloj en la pared de la cocina. Sobre la mesa, una variedad de postres de extraña combinación que supieron calmar esos despabilados antojos victimarios de la madre primeriza.

Sonrió, la pequeña Sophie poseía un apetito voraz, como si se tratara de gemelas... o sería que acaso...? No, no podría ser, sacudió su cabeza aquella idea de que en la ecografía de hace unos días atrás hubiese un polizón muy bien escondido. Sería doblemente afortunada si en su vientre no solo se gestara una vida sino dos, pero no, sólo se veía a la inquieta y radiante Sophie en aquella fotografía en blanco y negro de su mar interno, habitación de su primogénita desde ya casi siete meses.

Una vez satisfecha su apetencia, o mejor dicho, una vez acabado todo lo dulce que en el refrigerador se guardaba, pero aun sin el cómplice sueño que la guíe al lecho donde su príncipe infernal la aguardaba dormido, comenzó a recorrer la maravillosa casa que ahora llamaba hogar.

Su marido se había esmerado en darle lo mejor de mejor al elegir esa vivienda parisina. Puede que no haya sido una de las más grandes que estuvieron entre sus primeras opciones, pero esa casa ganaba en calidez y confort. Escondidas entre casas de fachadas similares a lo largo de su vecindario, aquella casa azulada se convertiría en el hogar de la familia Oswald por cierto aire mágico que emanaba de ella.

De vuelta en el primer piso en el que se encontraba su habitación, se detuvo frente a una puerta blanca con un corazón alado en su centro. Sin premura, se introdujo en ese cuarto en penumbras recortadas por la luminiscencia lunar que traspasaba un gran ventanal. Eso era algo que venia haciendo desde varias noches atrás: encaminarse hasta donde la nívea cuna esperaba a su moradora nacer.

Era tan preciosa, envestida con sus encajes y velos blancos, ostentaba un pequeño edredón con alguna que otra flor rosa bordada a mano por la futura abuela Naegino. Y fue el ver una de las flores de hilo notablemente diferente a las demás, que recordó una de las anécdotas que le había contado su madre durante su estadía en Japón.

Sería mentir si acusaba a las hormonas de llenar sus ojos de lagrimas, no, era el recuerdo de ver uno de los deditos de su hermanita Yume enfundado en una bandita adhesiva. Es que la niña de apenas cinco añitos, al ver a su madre bordar con tanto ahínco el regalo para su sobrinita, no dejó de insistirle en querer participar. Si, era peligroso el maniobrar agujas por una niña tan pequeña pero bajo la tutela de su madre, una de las flores, la más diminuta de todas, la que podría no ser simétrica ante el ojo perfeccionista, la que le faltaba un pétalo, revelaba mayor valor que todo lo material que ella podría tener durante toda su vida. Por ello, ese edredón con dulce aroma a fresias era uno de sus mayores tesoros.

Disimulando el rastro del inesperado e indiscreto llanto emotivo, levantó su rostro hacia alrededor de la cuna donde juguetes de todo tipo y tamaño acaparaba el lugar. El principal culpable de ello, de que el cuarto de su hijita fuese una desordenada juguetería, era obviamente Leon quien, cada vez que salía, volvía con dos bolsas repletas de peluches y demás muñecos. Por mas retos que ella le diera sobre que Sophie no usaría la mayoría de lo que traía hasta mas entrada en edad, nada le borraría a su marido el tintinear de sus pupilas al hablar de su hija y a ella eso le encantaba. Leon Oswald era su ración diaria de amor, dulzura y protección.

Si muchos se sorprendieron el día en que ellos oficializaron su romance, mas que nada por que suponían que los dos eran como el agua y el aceite y que jamás de los jamases se mezclarían mas allá de su profesión como acróbatas de fama mundialmente reconocida, mayor sería su sorpresa si lo vieran hoy en día como un cariñoso marido y devoto padre. No había cosa que ella quisiera, incluidos sus extraños antojos, que ella no tuviera gracias a él. Leon la cuidaba, la amaba y la consentía aun más de lo que lo hacía con su hermana difunta. Sin importarle esos diluidos lapsos de cambio de humor de su esposa, el joven francés siempre estuvo a su lado, incluido el día de su despedida del Kaleido Stage, lo cual fue muy doloroso para la chica de cabellos morados.

Su recuerdo volaba a otra parte de su historia, regresaba al momento en que entre lágrimas de felicidad, ella confirmaba su embarazo a todos sus compañeros de la gran carpa circense... pero serían recuerdos para otra noche ya que de pronto unos fuertes brazos que conocía muy bien la tomaron por la espalda enredándose a su cintura con perfecta moldura. El calor de un excitante susurro directo a su oído derecho, la atrajo al presente en el que su esposo la acunaba en su regazo.

-Otra vez perdida en los recuerdos, amor?- Sora no entendía con que facilidad lo ronroneante de la voz masculina la convertía en gelatina viviente.

-Si... es que no podía dormir...- alcanzó a decir al tiempo que un suave beso se posó sobre su mejilla ahora notablemente sonrojada. El remedio a su insomnio había llegado.

Con delicadeza, como si su mujer se tratase de un frágil cristal, la giró para tenerla frente a frente. Ambas miradas encontradas hablaban entre si en un idioma propio de ellos y del silencio. Con solo verse a los ojos, mas de un conflicto se extinguía sin nacer siquiera. Era la reciprocidad del ángel y el demonio. Y él, como buen demonio que algún día fue, sabia que su principal deber era tentar al ángel...

-Petit...- El acento era una de las armas infalibles para el arte de enamorar a su compañera- yo sé como solucionar tu falta de sueño- Tomo sutilmente la mano de su dama y depositando un aparentemente casto beso en su dorso, la invitaba con una sonrisa picara a finalizar su desvelo gracias a una nueva noche de hipnóticas caricias y besos proveedores del fantástico relax.

Sora, roja por ser conciente de los planes de Oswald, sólo se dejo llevar de vuelta a la habitación que compartía con él. Avergonzada de sus pensamientos acerca de un Leon mas que afectuoso, se dijo a si misma que bien podría soportar varios días mas esa nocturna consecuencia de su embarazo. Si ser insomne le daba esa sección de amor con Leon, podría disfrutar ser insomne hasta después del nacimiento de Sophie...

* * *

Notas de la Autora: Wiiiiii!! Hi!! Volvi!! Sep sep, era tiempo -.-U Pero la verdad fue que después de la encuesta de unos meses atrás, estuve preparando "Make me Pure", "Sweet Rain" e "Y de Repente" efectivamente. Todo estaba listo para cerrar los capítulos con una o dos escenas faltantes, pero no conté con que la operación de mi papá tuviese complicaciones graves. Él estuvo en terapia intensiva por una semana por una hemorragia interna y tanto yo como mi madre íbamos y veníamos de la clínica a la casa, de la casa a la clínica. Pero ya está todo solucionado, así que antes de mis vacaciones lanzo este capitulo, porque sé que les debía una explicación por mi desaparición y les agradezco infinitamente el apoyo de todos. Los quiero de verdad y por eso muy pronto tendrán mas noticias de mi xD

Kiss & enjoy this new chapter!! I love you, people!! Ô-Ô

I C. U. soon!!

_**"In the Soul's Desert, I found the Angel Dust"**_


	3. Shiroi Kumo

Jejeje Adivinen quien volvió? Si aciertan les entrego un nuevo capitulo de "Sakura". Correcto!! Subaru ha vuelto!! Y he aquí su premio!!

"**Sakura****"**

_Capitulo III: "Shiroi Kumo"_

Los días de lluvia son tan melancólicos, tan ajenos, tan solitarios... y mucho más para aquella japonesa cuya única compañía era la vida que crecía en su vientre. Amparada por el manto que formaba esa atípica lluvia primaveral en Paris, se refugió en el cuarto de Sophie hasta que su amado regresase de las practicas del día.

Lo extrañaba mucho y cuanto más se acercaba la fecha del parto era peor la angustia. Sin embargo, jamás le diría como se sentía porque sabía del sacrificio que él hacia día tras día para que a ella y a su hijita no le faltase nada. Sabía, además, que ahora él cargaba con mayores responsabilidades y presiones como entrenador que cuando era acróbata. Ella no podía ser tan egoísta de querer acapararlo por completo. El estar siempre a su lado como lo hacía en los días de noviazgo, ya no se repetiría, no hasta que Sophie fuese más grande y ella pudiese volver a los trapecios.

Acomodando los nuevos juguetes en las repisas se encontró con una muñeca que extrañamente se parecía demasiado a ella, hasta tenía una traje de princesa muy semejante al que había usado en la obra "El lago de los Cisnes". Fue inevitable dibujarse una sutil sonrisa en el rostro de la señora Oswald al recordar aquellos ya lejanos tiempos de la técnica angelical. Recuerdos que en parte le dolían, pero también la llenaba de alegría. El ser aceptada por Leon fue, junto a las ovaciones del publico, su mayor premio por ese arduo entrenamiento que le había impuesto el padre de Sophie.

Memorias frías como cada una de las antiguas miradas del Dios de la Muerte, la hicieron pensar en todo lo que había pasado para que ella se encontrase ahora tan lejos del escenario de sus sueños y con una panza de casi ocho meses. Porque más allá de estar viviendo uno de los más tiernos y felices momentos de su vida, ella había sufrido mucho por afianzar el amor que poseía por su marido. La vida real está muy distanciada de ser la perfección rosa pintada en tantos cuentos de hadas.

El primer nubarrón que apareció en su historia de amor fue el bichito ponzoñoso de los celos. Leon era muy proclive a aquel aguijón profundo que lo hería tanto a él como a ella. Fueron varios enfrentamientos dónde el blanco principal había sido una persona que para Sora era el hermano que no tuvo, esa persona con quien contaba desde el primer día de su llegada a Estados Unidos. Ken Robbins era para ella una persona intocable y que Leon siempre le echara en cara que pasaba más tiempo con el rubio que con él, le dolía tanto que pasaba noche tras noche llorando por las acusaciones injustas. Sin embargo, Leon siempre recapacitaba y entre besos y lagrimas verdaderas le pedía perdón. Era tan tierno en aquellos momentos que le era imposible no concederle el tan suplicado perdón.

A medida que la relación fue madurando, y una charla de por medio entre Leon y Ken, de la cual Sora nunca se enteró, los celos fueron apaciguando a simple miradas de reojo a todo hombre que se le acercase al ángel. Pero no hubo más de esas discusiones hirientes y con ello llegó la calma hasta que el segundo nubarrón se acerco con la intención clara de separarlos para siempre.

La oferta de un mejor trabajo como entrenador de parte del francés espectáculo circense "Aile Doreé" fue tomada en cuenta por Leon cuando sufrió una lección en su hombro derecho. Sora aun tenía contrato por año y medio con Kaleido Stage y por lo tanto no podría acompañarlo. Oswald le prometía en miles de juramentos que él viajaría a visitarla siempre que pudiese pero ella sabía que la relación no sería la misma. Sin quererlo en verdad, flagelando a su pobre corazón, Naegino le propuso terminar para que él pudiese cumplir su sueño. No obstante, la contestación de él fue rotunda "_Mi sueño eres tú. El mundo puede acabarse y a mi no me importará, porque eres tú lo único para mí_" Fue así que el viaje de Leon se postergó hasta unos meses después en que la imprevista llegada de la cigüeña quebrantó los planes de ambos. La gran noticia, el casamiento, la despedida de Sora de Kaleido Stage, la mudanza a Paris, todo fue tan rápido pero a la vez intenso que la llenó de regocijo con solo recordarlo.

No supo cuando pero en la calle, las luces artificiales ya habían sucedido a la poca claridad que el astro rey lograba traspasar entre las aguadas y grises nubes. La lluvia era menos intensa pero no se daría por vencida aun. De pronto reconoció el ruido del motor del automóvil de Leon aparcando frente a la casa. Con prisa, pero cuidadosa bajó las escaleras para recibirlo. Con tantos recuerdos flotando por su cabeza, era urgente para ella darle un efusivo beso de bienvenida y decirle cuanto lo quería.

Sin embargo, fue una sorpresa para ella el verlo pasar por la puerta de entrada totalmente empapado y con su saco hecho un ovillo en su regazo. Acaso se había olvidado el paraguas en casa? Las interrogantes flotaron alrededor de la chica hasta que, beso previo, visualizó lo que su marido tenía escondido dentro de la prenda.

-Se me cruzó en el camino de repente. Fue un milagro que pudiese frenar a tiempo.- Aclaró mientras Sora levantaba una temblante madeja de pelo blanco con ojos celestes aun más mojada que su marido.- Parece que está perdido así que lo traje. Si no te gusta, mañana mismo le busco un hogar y...

-No!!- fue interrumpido por la chica que ya había caído rendida por los ojos aguados del cachorrito. Con un fuerte abrazo sujeto al animalito ante la propuesta de Leon- Me lo puedo quedar, Leon? Por favor!!

Oswald se sonrojó de inmediato ante la expresión suplicante de su mujer. Se veía tan tierna que no pudo contenerse tomarla de la cintura y darle un sonoro beso en los labios. Si ella se imaginase como la extraña cada vez que se iba a trabajar... Los trapecios ya no tenían esa magia que su señora le daba con sólo sonreír...

-Por supuesto que te lo puedes quedar, amor. Pero primero deberíamos secarlo y ponerle un nombre- Dijo él mirando al nuevo integrante de la familia.

-Ya sé cual puede ser su nombre!- Dijo feliz Sora ante la amorosa mirada de Leon- Se parece a una esponjosa nube blanca. ¡Leon!¡No te rías!!- Contraatacó rápidamente a la espontánea risa de su marido ante su graciosa comparación para luego dirigirse al perrito.- Tú serás Shiroi Kumo ¡Bienvenido a la familia!

Es cierto. La vida real no es un cuento rosa, pero da muchas señales de que todo puede ser mejor. La llegada de una nube blanca es la clara señal que los nubarrones del pasado, en el pasado están y allí quedaran. Una nube blanca es en donde el sol brillará...

:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o

**Notillas de Subaru:** Luego de tres intentos fallidos de "Sakura", porque ninguno de los capítulos que quedó poseía la dulzura que buscaba, finalmente con ayuda de mi madre, quien después de la tormenta que hubo ayer por estos lados y advertida por mí que no hiciera lo que hizo (me trajo otro perro! ¬¬ Quién se cree que soy? Mamá perro? Jajaja) termine de redondear este cap que sinceramente no sé si a ustedes les gustará, pero espero que si ;D Gente, muchisimas gracias por los reviews!! Esta vez empezare a contestarlos en mi profile así que dense una pasadita por allí, chi?

Y antes que digan " nuevo capitulo desaparición de Subaru por meses ¬¬" les dejo un micro adelantito del cap 4. En este cap vemos lo celoso que fue Leon pero... Sora será celosa? Yo creo que si jijijiji xP

Ah! ¡¡Casi me olvido!! ¡¡Mega novedades!! ¡¡Subaru les tiene un mega regalo!! En agradecimiento a todas sus preciosas palabras en cada uno de vuestros reviews, Yo, la loca y siempre desatinada Subaru, les dejo esta dirección para que vean sus regalitos los lunes, miércoles y viernes: www (punto) fotolog (punto) com (barra) la (guión bajo) chechu (guión bajo) xp 

Y si es que me extrañan, también les dejo la dire de mi blog donde subiré todos los mis fics, incluso los nuevos caps antes que en fanfiction - Eso si, no se asusten por las locuras que escribo... es que... a veces me desahogo en el blog sobre cosas que me pasan en la vida: tsuki (guion medio) no (guion medio) umibe (punto) blogspot (punto) com

Si en todo caso no se ven los links, pasen por mi profile, chi? ˆ-ˆ

Bueno, mis cielos, aun me faltan actualizar cinco fics más. Ah! Al Shinomori, "Contraataque" revive, no te preocupes, el Mika-Hiroto tiene aguante!! Wiiiii!! XD

Kissus for everyone!! And see you soon!! Es una promesa! o

"_lumbre contemplada en los ojos de la luna,_

_oscuridad cernida en la profundidad del destino,_

_silencio prohibido al incesar pedido _

_De unirlos a la olvidada y deliciosa tortura._

_Repiquetear hipnótico de la lluvia,_

_clamor húmedo del deseo desmedido,_

_urgencia de esclavitud,_

_Necesidad de amor."_

"_**Contraataque"- Subaru Amagiwa**_


	4. Humores

¿Cómo?¡Fin del mundo!¡Actualización antes del mes!! xD Y ya saben, los personajes de Kaleido Star no me pertenecen porque si así fuera, la técnica angelical hubiese terminado con un beso... que mama mia! Jajaja xD

**Sakura**

_Capitulo IV: "Humores"_

No. Rotundamente, no fue una buena idea.

Mirándolo de reojo entendió que, en ciertas circunstancias, una buena acción, hecha de forma totalmente desinteresada y a favor del prójimo, no es lo mas recomendado.

¡¿Pero que le costaba volver a comportarse como hace años lo había conocido?!Dónde estaba el Leon Oswald frío y cortante como el filo de una navaja sin estrenar cuando más lo necesitaba? Cómo hubiese deseado que su amabilidad hubiese quedado en casa y no verlo así... tan atento...

-"Madame Oswald?... excuse moi... madame Oswald?"- Luego de vaya saber uno cuantos llamados de la encargada del curso prenatal, visualizó frente a ella el motivo de los murmullos a su alrededor.

¡Por dios! Llevaba 32 semanas de embarazo y las clases de cómo atender al bebe ya habían pasado. La única excusa que tenía para haberle colocado el pañal de forma tan extraña al muñeco que representaba a su pequeña Sophie, era, ni más ni menos, que el tonto de Leon en vez de estar a su lado como en todas las clases anteriores, asistiéndola, cuidándola y aprendiendo con ella todo lo referido a su futura paternidad, estaba junto a una... El mal humor la golpeo con fuerza cuando quiso darle un apelativo a la mujer que en ese momento estaba tocando con demasiado cariño las amplias manos de su esposo.

Leon apenas escuchaba los comentarios de la joven embarazada de seis meses que por ese día sería su compañera por el expreso consentimiento de Sora, lo cual recalcaría para librarse de culpa en un futuro. Sabia perfectamente, por las miradas asesinas que le proporcionaba cada dos segundos su querido ángel, que ella se había arrepentido de ello y que le esperaba, terminada esa hora, una gran cantidad de reproches, de los cuales, obviamente, ninguno era merecedor. Pero la entendía, o intentaba con todas sus fuerzas hacerlo. Los nervios del parto, los dolores musculares a causa de su condición, las hormonas alocadas en su interior y ahora los celos injustificados hacían mella en el menudo cuerpo de su amor. Ella estaba pasándola muy mal en su ultimo mes por eso no podría enojarse con ella más allá de lo que le dijese.

-"Leon, mira logre hacerlo yo sola!"- De pronto la voz por demás endulzada y atrevida, que si no fuera porque era una obligación estar allí, hubiese salido corriendo, lo volvió a su mesa donde el muñeco tenía puesto correctamente su pañal.

-"Muy bien, la felicito, madame Lumiere"- Dijo sin más tratando de ser lo más distante posible para aminorar los mortales vistazos de su mujer y su enojo.

Sin embargo, esa muchachita de 19 años, primeriza al igual que su Sora pero sin un marido que la pudiese acompañar a ese curso para embarazadas, tiraba a la borda sus intentos de calmar a su mujer.

-"Ay Leon, llámame solamente Rina, si?"

Sora estuvo a punto de ir dos mesas a su derecha para alejar a SU marido de las fauces de esa descarada quien ahora no se conformaba con las manos de Leon sino que con osadía le apartaba uno de los mechones plateados de su frente. Era tanto su enojo que apretó con tanta fuerza la talquera, en ese momento en su mano, que todo su contenido se esparció rápidamente por todo el lugar.

Leon tragó pesado al ver el espectáculo que estaba mostrando Sora. Si antes era preocupación, ahora era vísceral miedo lo que recorría su espalda. Lo veía claro, una vez llegasen a casa, más de una cosa volaría hacía su cabeza. Ni Shiroi Kumo lo salvaría como ya lo había hecho en repetidas ocaciones desde que llego a su hogar. No sabía que poder oculto tenía ese pequeño can que siempre lograba calmarla y hacerla sonreír. No le confesaría a Sora pero sentía celos del cuadrúpedo y más aun cuando llegaba a su casa y la encontraba dormida en el sillón abrazándolo como si se tratara de un peluche.

A pesar de ser celoso por naturaleza no llegaría al extremo de atarle una soga al cuello al perro como veía nítidamente en las intenciones de Sora para la mujer que estaba a su lado. Suspiró, tantos años a su lado podían notarse en esa postura característica de un demonio embravecido.

-"Bueno, muchachas... y señores... se acabó la clase. Lo hicieron muy bien todas... bueno casi todas"- La encargada dirigió una reprimenda tacita junto a una pesada mirada a la japonesa ex estrella de Kaleido Stage. –"Ya pueden volver a sus hogares. Nos vemos la siguiente clase."

Leon parpadeó varias veces, lo peor había llegado: enfrentar a Sora y no había mimo ni milagro que lo salvase. No obstante, antes de ir en dirección donde su esposa estaba guardando los materiales utilizados ese día en sus respectivos lugares, sintió una fuerte mano tomarlo del codo.

-"Necesita algo, madame Lumiere?"- Preguntó intentando deshacerse de su amarre antes que lo viese Sora.

-"Estem... Leon, como sabrás soy nueva en este curso y hay cosas que aun no entiendo"- La joven se aproximó a él sin pudor alguno. Sora malinterpretaría esa proximidad de solo diez centímetros de distancia si es que él no hacía algo para alejar a esa mujer inmediatamente- "Por eso me gustaría que pudieras ayudarme. A la tarde podrías ir a mi casa a enseñarme un par de cosas y..."

-"¿y que? ¿Que piensas hacer con mi marido, niña?"- Sora llegó en el momento justo para ubicar a la señorita en su lugar.

-"Sora... no es lo que piensas"- intentó intervenir Oswald pero los ojos escarlata de Sora lo dejaron sin habla.

-"TÚ CALLATE!!"- No había duda, era la esposa perfecta para el Dios de la Muerte.-"Y en cuanto a ti, abre bien tus orejas de coneja regalada, Leon es mi marido y el padre de mí bebe así que vete despidiendo de tus extrañas intenciones con él. No me querrás conocer enojada, te lo aseguro"- si no fuera porque Leon reaccionó y la tomó rápido de la cintura, Sora no hubiera tenido compasión con la otra mujer ni aun por su estado de gravidez, quien aprovechó para huir del lugar sin mediar palabra alguna.-"Pero quien se cree esa! Venir a meterse en territorio con dueño"-Se dijo más para si que para el hombre que ya la había soltado temiendo al evidente mal humor de su mujer.

-"Sora? Petit?"- Otra vez eso ojos incendiarios lo hicieron retroceder. ¿Dónde quedo su angelito incapaz de matar a una mosca?

-"Te dije que no me hables"-Respondió mas calmada pero con igual temperamento como cuando le gritó minutos antes.

El francés observó a Sora ir en dirección de la salida del instituto donde se dictaban las clases sin esperarlo siquiera. Corrió hacia ella para poder explicarle que el no tuvo la culpa de que esa mujer se le abalanzará encima pero este aquí que Sora se detuvo y no precisamente porque él se lo haya pedido. Cuando quedó frente a frente con ella, se asustó por el mismo miedo que reflejaba en su rostro.

-"Sora, amor, que pasa?"- La tomó por los hombros para hacerla reaccionar, sacudiéndola suavemente.

-"Leon, es Sophie"- Fue lo único que dijo antes de bajar su rostro hacia sus pies. Oswald la imitó y comprendió todo al ver un liquido claro empapando sus piernas y el piso a su alrededor. El gran día llegó al fin.

:.:...:...:..:.:.:...:...:..:.:.:...:...:..:.:.:...:...:..:.:.:...:...:..:.

**Notitas de Mí!!** Si, si, si!! A que no pensaron que volvería tan rápido, ne? Es que el capitulo de Shiroi Kumo mucho no me gustó y por eso estoy de vuelta... con el Big Moment!! Siiiiiiiii!! Sorita mamá!! Aunque por culpa de Leon que la hace enfadar que se adelantó la fecha de parto. Nah! Mentira Leon, no es tu culpa xD Es la culpa de esa coneja regalada jajajaj xDDD Puse tanto de mí en Sora en este capitulo... te compadezco gatito lindo jajaja Y como leyeron, estuve estudiando sobre el parto para mayor realismo que se verá reflejado en el sig cap. Y hablando del sig cap, la fecha de publicación dependerá de la cant de reviews. No es extorsión, eh? XP Pero quiero reviews y creo que este cap se lo merece. Chi!! Gracias a mis chicas por su reviews!! Gracias **_PauPau!_**! No, no me mates, amiga. Ya te compensaré con creces mis extravios xD Gracias **_Andrómeda no Sainto_**!! Si quieres, te mando por correo mis nuevos dolores de cabeza, estem... perritos xD Gracias **_Zedka_**!! Casi me matas de un infarto con el "No me gusto para nada" xD Gracias **_tusolmary_**!! Aqui el nuevo cap xD

Nos vemos prontito espero, pero todo depende de ustedes ô-ô Chausito!!


End file.
